Smirting
by Ruthibobs
Summary: Two times Grantaire smirts outside the Musain, and how it affects his relationship with Enjolras. College Hijinks AU.


**A/N: First section is set before Islets of Langerhans, second section is set after.**

* * *

"'Taire?" Enjolras would later deny looking relieved when he saw his friend standing outside the pub with Bahorel and Feuilly, bottle grasped firmly in his hand and cigarette dangling from his lips as he chatted to the woman next to him. The look of relief soon changed to one of annoyance when he realised just how close the woman was stood. "What's going on here then? Mother's social?" he asked, trying to stop himself from sounding bitter.

"Smirting," Bahorel announced, Feuilly nodding vigourously in agreement.

"And what exactly is that supposed to be?"

"Smoking and flirting outside pubs and pars," Feuilly explained.

"Or anywhere for that matter," Bahorel added on.

"The word has been around ever since the ban on indoor smoking."

"Well smirt on your own time," Enjolras snapped. "We've a meeting going on. Grantaire, get your hand off her ass and your own ass back inside. Jehan wants to talk to you about something."

"Coming o great Apollo," Grantaire smirked, stubbing out his cigarette and giving Enjolras a mocking bow. "Not much out here worth smirtin' with anyways." He ignored the woman glaring at him as he slipped past her, muttering "Well, not with you nearby," as he followed Enjolras back into the building. Bahorel and Feuilly just caught his words and shared a knowing glance. The drunkard's infatuation with the man who barely tolerated him wasn't exactly a secret, though the object of his affections was still oblivious.

"Don't take it personally," Bahorel suggested to the brunette Grantaire had been flirting with. "Here, what was your name again? Melissa? Pretty. How's about you tell me more about you?"

Rolling his eyes, Feuilly finished his cigarette and followed Grantaire into the building, knowing from experience his best friend would be some time when talking to a pretty girl. Once inside however, he regretted his decision as he heard the argument from in front of him.

"Smirting? Really 'Taire? You really think it's a good idea to drink yourself stupid then take some complete stranger home? To my home to be precise!"

"Fine, so I won't take girls home! I'll go back with them. Better?"

"You're completely missing the point! When will you stop killing yourself?"

"When did you start giving a damn?"

"When you moved in with me!"

Feuilly's eyebrows shot up at that. The news that Grantaire had been thrown out of his flat and had moved in with Enjolras was yet to be made public to anyone other than Combeferre and came as quite a shock to Grantaire's drinking friends. He'd kept quiet on just how much trouble he was in money wise, and Feuilly found himself wondering just why two men who seemed to hate each other much of the time were living together.

"No, you give a fuck about what others think of you," Grantaire snapped.

"You claim to know me so well yet you come out with comments like that," Enjolras sneered in reply. "If that's what you think then you know fuck all, least of all about me. If I cared then I wouldn't have told you to stay that night, or any other night since."

If possible, Feuilly's eyebrows rose even more. From where he was standing, it sounded an awful lot like Grantaire and Enjolras were sleeping together, but his mind refused to let him believe that.

"Fine!" Grantaire yelled suddenly. "If I know so damn little then why the fuck should I get to live with you? Why do you put up with me?"

"Because I consider you my friend!"

Both men fell silent at that and Feuilly wondered if his eavesdropping was about to be discovered by one of them storming out.

"You don't really mean that." Grantaire sounded uncertain.

"Yes, I do," Enjolras sighed, quietly this time. "I consider you a close friend, 'Taire. I have for a while. So as long as you need a home, that home will be with me. If you want that is," he added on hurriedly.

"I guess my days of smirting are over then," Grantaire said, a slight smile clear in his voice. "At least, smirting with any hopes of getting laid is over."

Feuilly decided then was a good time to show himself, smiling at the pair as he walked past, pretending he'd just come inside. Slipping into his seat at the table of friends, he only half-listened to Joly's tale about his volunteering, the other half of his mind working away at what he'd heard. It sounded a hell of a lot like Enjolras was growing fond, or maybe even more than fond, of Grantaire, but everyone knew that was impossible.

* * *

**_Three months later..._**

"You said you quit smoking."

"No, I said I would consider quitting," Grantaire corrected, turning to face Enjolras.

"Well you definitely said you were quitting smirting," Enjorlas shot back.

"O heavenly one, the only one round here worth smirting with is your good self." Grantaire paused for a moment. "Actually, scratch that. The only one on this whole planet worth smirting with is you, never mind just this place. Maybe even the whole universe."

"Well I'm very pleased to hear that," Enjolras laughed, taking the half-smoked cigarette from his boyfriend and stubbing it out. "Now try and make it just plain flirting, and we might be getting somewhere."

"Ooh, someone's liking being in charge," Grantaire smirked, stepping slightly closer and ignoring all the other smokers standing nearby.

"Well you're the one who calls me the leader."

"You missed out fearless," Grantaire pointed out, moving closer still. "You're our fearless leader. Sexy too. A sexy fearless leader."

"Are you really going to try this here?" Enjolras murmured, glancing round the small group gathered outside the door.

"Oh I'm going to do more than try." Leaning forwards so his mouth was practically against Enjolras's ear, Grantaire breathed the next words. "I'm going to do way more than that. The least I will do is blow you. Maybe, if you're lucky, I'll fuck you... Or if I'm lucky I'll let you fuck me." He grinned at the look now on Enjolras's face, an expression of pure lust mixed with panic as the blonde tried desperately to keep his erection hidden. "Hmm, I see why you like being in charge. This is kinda fun."

"'Taire!" Enjolras gasped when the fingers ghosted over his crotch, his jeans tightening now to the point where it was almost painful. The expression of pleasure that crossed his boyfriend's face when Grantaire applied light pressure made what blood was left in Grantaire's body shoot southward and he couldn't stop himself, hand fastening itself in Enjolras's hair as he pulled the blonde in for a kiss. "'Taire, stop," Enjolras pleaded, very aware of how public they were.

"Come with me," Grantaire decided, hand fastening around Enjolras's wrist and pulling him with him as he walked, away from the Musain and towards the nearest dark alley. "No-one comes down here," he reassured his boyfriend before starting another kiss as soon as they were in the shadows. It was mere seconds before Grantaire's hips were pinning Enjolras's to the wall, the kiss turning heated as Enjolras moaned into Grantaire's mouth.

Grantaire set to unbuttoning the shirt he had been complimenting less than an hour before, latching onto a collarbone as soon as it was exposed. He nipped and sucked at the spots he knew would drive Enjolras crazy, leaving a trail of marks that neither man really cared that much about. It was only when Enjolras groaned with frustration, hands coming up to tangle themselves in Enjolras's hair, that Grantaire moved again, covering his lips for one more passionate kiss before working his way down Enjolras's chest, nimble fingers unfastening his belt once he was low enough.

Enjolras couldn't stop himself from moaning when his jeans were pulled down and the head of his cock enveloped in a warm wet heat. Grantaire purposefully bobbed his head up and down, working his way down Enjolras's cock agonisingly slowly as his tongue swirled around him, tasting him and winning the sounds he loved to hear from his boyfriend's mouth. When he felt Enjolras's hands tighten in his hair he pulled away and licked a stripe up the underneath, from the base to the head, before taking the cock in his mouth again.

"Grantaire," Enjolras managed to gasp out eventually, knuckles white from his grip. "I'm so close... Oh god I'm so fucking close..." Grantaire simply smiled as best he could, the new movement sending Enjolras over the edge, and swallowed down everything, licking his lips as he pulled away smirking.

"That's almost a record," he chuckled, straightening up and allowing Enjolras to pull him into a deep kiss. "You normally last longer," he continued once his lips were free again.

"We're not normally in public with you talking about fucking me," Enjolras growled, spinning Grantaire so he was now pressed against the wall. Just as he was working on Grantaire's jean zip though, the artist grabbed his hands, pulling him back up so they were on the same level again. "I want to repay the favour," Enjolras murmured, leaning forwards and trailing light kisses down Grantaire's jaw.

"I thought you wanted us to stop, because we're in public," Grantaire teased.

"I'll let you into a secret," Enjolras whispered into Grantaire's ear before nipping at the lobe lightly with his teeth. "It's actually fucking sexy."

Grantaire's hands slid down to Enjolras's ass at that and he squeezed, smirking at Enjolras's expression.

"Then let's go home," he suggested. "Because people do actually use this alley, and I really _really _need to fuck you right now."

"Home it is," Enjolras agreed instantly, hands fumbling with his jeans until he was completely decent again. Grabbing Grantaire's hand it was his turn to drag his boyfriend down the street, hailing the first taxi he saw.

"I love you," Enjolras sighed that night for the first time as they lay curled round each other on the bed, Grantaire playing softly with Enjolras's golden curls. His hands slowed when he heard the words and he smiled as he started fiddling again.

"I love you too babe. I love you too."


End file.
